Omega Squad 0: The 'Adventure' Begins
by Pyro-Jack
Summary: So what happens when you send 3 rookies and one slightly not a rookie as a team to an alien world...read on  My first piece of writing, constructive criticism is much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Okay so first story and when I saw that there is no Spiral Knight Fan fiction I thought "I have to do something about it!" so here I am. Any criticism will be taken note of and I will try and have influence on the next part or story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral Knights

* * *

><p>Story 0: The 'Adventure' Begins<p>

"Gah my head" the young knight clambered out of the escape pod, he saw three other escape pods scattered about him, then it all came flashing back, the ships gear had been going haywire and they was about to crash. The pods looked rather basic in shape, just a sphere with a door and the emblem of the Knights. Two of the said pods doors where 'open' and the other one looked jammed shut, the rookie knight who had just climbed out had a quick look around, he was in an mountainous area with shrubbery and patches of grass scattered about the area. He realised he left his sword, shield and gun in his Pod but he couldn't find his gun "Always preferred hitting things anyway" he then produced a rough Sword with a green hilt and a beat up green buckler "proto gear always got wrecked easily" he then cast a glance at the sealed escape pod and tried cutting it open "damn it's too weak, what were they thinking giving us such bad equipment" just then a shell hit the handle and the door flew open "whoa almost took your head off" a feminine sounding voice came from the ledge above "You alright Leo?" the figure hopped down to help him up "yeah you could of gave me some warning Oni" Leo said, still a bit shaken from the near dodge "the hell gun is that, sure isn't standard issue for a rookies like us" Oni just span the gun in her hand loading another shell into it "me and the captain had to run to the rescue camp and grab some tools to break you both out, he should be up ahead getting info" Pointing in the direction of a flare.

"We have to wait for the sergeant first though." Oni said looking at the now open pod, "should only take a few minutes for him to thaw out of the support system that was built in", "that's going to be boring though can I at least scout ahead?" Leo said obviously not wanting to listen to a lecture on how the pods worked and wait for the sergeant, "fine but not too far, you could get into a 'sticky' situation" Oni chuckled making him wonder what she meant, he merely shrugged it off and went off. Not even one minute in to his little 'exploration' and a small pink gelatinous blob jumped in front of him, "what the-" but before he could finish the slime jumped and pushed him into a shrub, he immediately jumped up and ran back to Oni, her face was priceless when he jumped back into the pod. "ONI WAS THIS YOU IDEA OF A PRANK" with that she just pulled her Punch gun and fired two shots into the slime making it 'explode' "calm down Leo, it was just a jelly!" barely being able to hold back her laughter "yeah well I only have this piece of trash" Leo shouted and pointed at the proto sword. Oni took the next minute explaining a few creatures she saw here and there, she mentioned the Chromalisk which was a small lizard that could steal your money and do some damage and the Scuttlebot which someone told her from the abandoned depot which rookie knights used as a training floor.

"What the hell happened" a gruff voice called from the pod, "hey sergeant you alright?" Leo said trying to contain the thought of telling him that he was the last one up. "No I am not alright rookie, what have I told you about calling me sergeant just call me Lewis, come on were in the same squad" Lewis looked around the area noticing the lack of his higher up "speaking of squad where's our commander?" "He is at the rescue camp, we got to make our way there and meat up with hi- look out!" Oni fired a shell just behind him at a strange pink gelatinous cube which then Leo slashed through it making it shiver and concave in on itself "What the hell was that thing!" Lewis yelped looking at the small pool of gel the creature left behind "just your everyday jelly" Leo said not wanting to share the fact he had generally the same reaction just a few minutes earlier but to a worse extent. "Enough game, the captain has got too worried by now" Oni said walking towards the distant flare on the horizon.

The camp was not too far off now, just across a chasm and up a hill, you could see the flare burning along with the sunset. All they had to do was cross the chasm and go up the steps leading to the rescue camp. They had dealt with a number of slimes and the occasional Chromalisk, but the chasm revealed the true nature of the world to them. "H-how is that even possible?" Leo shouted in awe "T-the entire planet is made of gears…" Lewis said trying to think of some sort of explanation. "We call them the clockworks, we still don't have any idea who made them and there is still many mystery's behind cradle." Oni explained, in her regular somewhat depressive manner. "Let's get moving, it's just up ahead, the suns almost down as well." They proceeded up the rock face and they were in the rescue camp.

"Hey! Look who finally made it." A man waved from the steps up ahead. "I thought you got lost Oni but I'm glad you brought those two here even though I sent you to get them just after midday." "oh right yeah we kind of got distracted an-" Oni was cut off by the fact he tossed a round blue ball like object at Lewis who wasn't paying attention and got struck on the head. "You seem more suited to that kind of job" The captain laughed as Lewis recovered "Red you could of at least tried to have some restraint" Oni said noticing her supposed higher ups where acting so immature. "Red was appointed squad leader because he had more training and was more balanced" Leo said reminding her that they were really only specialised in one category Leo being a swordsman Oni being there main gunner but red could use both fairly well. "Yeah but what do, I do nothing!" Lewis said tossing the blue object around from hand to hand not realising what he was actually doing "no it's not like that Lewis, I'm pretty sure your good at something and you're the best one for that roles" BOOM!

Where the four had originally been standing had been replaced by a black smudge and sparks. And several other knight were just staring at Leo, Lewis and Oni who all had fell over from the noise and didn't know why they thought the explosive could of harmed them "didn't anyone give you basic bomb training!" Red shouted at Lewis "wait that was a bomb? But standard issue bombs are green and others have different shapes!" Lewis tried to cover up the fact he didn't know what he had been playing with was a bomb in which made Red just face palm himself "maybe that's because you have never seen this variant, how can I put it, the leader of each squad is given two items, the green ward shield and the static flash bomb, bombing is never really my thing and since my higher ups don't want rookies using rare equipment I thought I might as well give it to my second in command." With this Lewis's eyes lit up that maybe he found a use for himself that made him different "well maybe I can be this squads bomber!" and with that they had themselves a solid team…setting aside the fact that Lewis and Leo had a clear lack of teamwork, thinking, listening skills with the lack of training.

* * *

><p>Okay I think I got the hang of this whole story business, any criticism is accepted, and since they most likely will be meeting up with other squads you may post requests to have some sort of character appearance, and im sorry its so short<p>

Main Characters:

Leo: a sword user, he is the 'DPS' of the group and all about power and speed. he can keep his cool under most scenario's but when he gets angry...he gets angry. his current equipment is the basic spiral sallet and the proto sword and shield because he is an idiot and forgot his gun (not like he would use it anyway)

Oni: A gun user, She is the brains of the group, she can relax and be carefree when she feels like it but she cares for all the group, she carries a punch and stun gun around with her and has a vitasuit on with the tailed helm. she could snipe an enemy from half the map away blindfolded because of how much she loves guns.

Lewis: A bomber...sort of, he is the most aggressive of the group and wasnt really good with anything, he got beat by Leo and Oni within little time and Red draws out the fights to tire him out, he is equiped with a proto sword and static flash bomb because...well you will see why next chapter

Red: the All-around guy, probally the most odd of the group, they had no real choice in making him leader because he was 2 ranks higher then the rest of them and because he could beat Lewis, dodge Oni's shots and stay out of Leo's sword range, he has a fencing jacket and a cyclops helmet, along with the green ward shield and a hatchet, he also has a stun gun he is clearly the better equiped of the group


	2. Chapter 2

Side notes: Next chapter may seem a little bit rushed to finish 0 stories

_Ittalics mean Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Story 0, chapter 2: Co-operation is not the strong suit<p>

-Outside the abandoned depot entrance-

"Okay, all of us need a position, Leo and Lewis, you guys take point, Oni your on support so I need you to hang back and provide covering fire" Red had not been planning for long, it was pretty much the same as usual, except Lewis now had a bomb "that's a great plan and all Red, but What about you, are you going to sit in the middle and watch us do the hard work!" Lewis said, clearly not hiding his 'insult'. "You see that's the beauty, I am going to do something, I will of course again be in the middle but I will be helping, I cover you guys essentially." "So that basically means you just sit back and every once in a while say 'you missed one'" Leo Sighed showing the clarity of the fact Red wasn't one for working, he remembered in there training every lockdown match they played he always seemed to hang back and say "if I played it would be an unfair advantage" it would be true if it wasn't for the fact he was very poor at showing his abilities because he was always caught off guard.

-Inside-

The group ran along the metal pathway and reached the turn, there they saw their first enemy. It looked like a toaster, but with four spider-like legs and a single purple eye. "that must be the scuttle bot, okay Lewis get a charge ready, Leo distract it and me and Red will shoot It from here" but before Oni could finish Leo and Lewis had already tried to attack it -Woof- the scuttlebot barked and three small balls of energy were sent flying into them knocking them over. "Damn newbies, Oni show them how it's done." "Yes sir!" Oni then proceeded to fire a small salvo of stun gun pellets into the small robot and followed up with a blast from her punch gun. "Hey Leo, Sargent are you okay?" Oni asked helping Leo up "please try to avoid getting knocked down again". "The 'attack' wouldn't have worked anyway, you were in each other's way and in each other's range of attack" Red said, holding his forehead. "The Reason you two take point is because your both close range users, Lewis you need to charge your bomb and have it ready don't worry about hitting Leo with it, our bombs are specially designed to ignore teammates and thus wont damage you but the sword will…" Red explained, he could tell from the look in their eyes that understood. "Okay I have cleared the blocks ahead." Oni said while reloading "oh and we should be careful up ahead, I saw some weird puppy thing and another scuttlebot, there is also spike traps around so watch your step." "Hey Leo, me and will take the scuttlebot!" Lewis said prepping the bomb in his hands "Okay we will head in first then, Lewis you plant the bomb and I will knock it in!" With that they both charged ahead. Leo and Lewis almost had the strategy down...almost…Lewis planted the bomb but he planted it in some spikes (which were currently retracted) and Leo kept his assault up and knocked the slime out of the blast radius but he was in it, of course this wasn't the problem," Leo get out of the spikes!" the problem was that the spikes came back up and knocked both out, Lewis was too busy watching Leo and his bomb to notice he himself was standing on a set.

"Wait, that puppy statue can shoot at us?" Oni shrieked getting hit by an energy ball. "Oh yeah I think these are what we call 'gun puppies' they look like dog statues but can shoot at you." Red informed her, she merely gave him a -you could of told me this earlier- kind of look. "Either way we just shoot it right?" Oni questioned, dodging an energy ball and pulling out her guns. "Yeah, it's to be treated as an enemy and it is hostile towards us so yes fire away!" both fired their guns in unison. "Leo get out of the spikes!" Oni and Red turned the heads and noticed both of them lying on the floor next to a beat-up looking scuttlebot. "…they fell for the spike trap didn't they…the one I warned them about…" Oni said firing a shell with red into the very weekend scuttlebot. "Get up for Cradles sake!" Red mocked, bringing his face to his hand in shame. "A-are you guys alright!" Oni then said noticing they were actually knocked out. "Seems like a good time for a revive tutorial, basically you donate half your health to them. We should both take one each." Red then started walking in Leo's direction gesturing to Oni to Revive Lewis. "You should be able to send health through your hand from pressing it against their body." Oni waited for the spikes to retract and because of the way their armour is made it detected he needed life and donated half her health to him. "Cheers Oni, I owe you one." Lewis said rubbing his head, "Get out of the spikes!" Oni shouted leaping back but this time Leo and Lewis got out as well.

The group followed the path ahead, they took out a few scuttlebot's and one or two gun puppies, until they encountered two slender robots that swung at them harder and more aggressively than there past encounters "Oni, Red, any of you got a report on that thing?" Lewis shouted as he repeatedly tried to hit him with an explosion, "Damn he keeps hitting me so I can't arm the charge, Leo Knock him into my bomb radius and keep him there!" They didn't get it right this time either; Leo knocked him out of the charge zone into Lewis in the middle of an attack, hitting him and Leo got whacked by the other one knocking him down. "They are hopeless, Oni pin them while I attack them!" Red Yelled, Oni fired stun shots and punch shells into them whilst Red hacked at them, "Leo you need to control your swings, Lewis you need to place your bombs at the area where Leo's combo ends." However there plan always failed the next few rooms were basically the same, they would devise a plan and give Leo and Lewis advice but they always seemed to miss their chance or it was simply one or the others fault, Leo would sometimes only strike twice or once messing with Lewis's pattern or Lewis would arm his bomb to late or too early.

"Okay guys, the end is in sight, we only have two or three waves enemies to go." Oni said fixing her gaze onto the area past the final gate. "Leo, Lewis I need you to at least damage the enemies and take some of them down, Leo if your sword isn't providing enough knockback into Lewis's bombs then use the shield bash and push them around!" Red voiced a potential strategy that may work. They activate the enemy waves, the first of which is scuttlebot's, Oni and Red had little to no trouble defeating them but Leo decided to be uncooperative with Lewis becoming tired of everyone's lectures. "Leo for cradles sake at least try to knock enemies into my bombs!" Lewis declared what could be seen as an order but Leo took no notice, at this point they had already come close to finishing the second wave but Red got tired of Leo's behaviour and lone wolf attitude "Leo, just stop sulking and work as a team or by the name of the skylark I shall make you do this again but solo!" Leo froze and it was as time stopped _yeah…he is right, I have to cooperate, there is no time for explanation or strategy when being attacked or when attacking I have to learn _just then Leo performed a series of assaults sending wave two's last enemy into the bomb radius, _okay, I think I got it, I will hit them with my blades side into close proximity and slash the enemy into the bomb. _The last wave of enemies came out, breaking the groups mixed thought on what Leo just did. This wave was different though, there was a strange tree shaped wooden construct on the field, he was about three times as tall as everyone and was surrounded by other misc. enemies they had encountered so far. "Lewis, place a bomb and me and Red will knock him in, Oni try to clear a path and take out enemies in the way while we are dealing with it!" Red was amazed at the words spoken from Leo's mouth; it was a solid strategy which everyone including him gave approval. Red and Leo began a combo of attacks pushing him left into his bomb radius Oni had taken out all of the surrounding creatures and the three Swordsmen of the group combined there attacks finishing the large wooden construct off. They proceeded to the gate after splitting the money (Which red had accumulated) they went back up to the surface.

-Somewhere in haven-

Three shady looking knights had been watching the group as they made there way through the depot"Hmm this group is an interesting one, most groups take longer and use more brute force but these overcame that urge to just whack the enemy, they devised a plan." the middle sized man said spinning a gun in his hand "Boss are you sure? They seem like a group of idiots to me, except that Oni girl she seems like the only one who has brains…" the smaller man spoke, his voice not matching his small stature "that is true Varsian but we need more skilled people like them, we shall analyse their performance during the final test and make a move from there, as my right wing and friend I shall hope you trust my opinion…" "as do many Venrock, but surely-." Varsian was cut off "Talscar do you have any opposition or do you agree?" Venrock cut off "Boss, our role here on cradle is to help out other guilds but we, the Zharco knights, are the only guild that seeks potential to help others, I believe only half of this group have shown such potential and diligence." the tall but silent man known as Talscar stated "my statement is final, we shall make the decision from their performance in the final test."

-The rescue camp-

Leo quivered, catching the attention of Oni "Is something wrong Leo, you seem to be shaking. You did a good job in there and I think that Red thinks so to." Leo stopped shaking when he realised Oni was worried about him "o-oh nothing to worry about, probably just the wind or something." Leo said giving a weak smile. "but what was that feeling just now…" He then murmured to himself. "Yo Leo, Lewis wants you." Red called from up the stairs. Leo proceeded to go to Lewis as told, not only because they were both his higher ups but because he didn't want Oni to be concerned. "Lewis you called?" "…Listen Leo, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about…" Lewis said with a stern Look on his face "a-ask away" Leo was shocked, he had never seen Lewis look this serious before "It's about our training, I think we should find a way to delay the final test for our group for a few days and train and get out strategy right, if you didn't notice we are the weakest links in our group and I don't want us to fall behind." "I agree, but I think we should sneak of tonight and work on it. Delaying them will make them attract suspicion and then they will want to take us in, If I'm going to train I don't want nobody to hold my hand!" Leo said resting his hand on his shoulder "you don't get it do you Leo, we are risking a lot by being unprepared for it and if you ask me, attracting concern and suspicion is not as bad as being removed." And with that being said, Leo nodded showing he trusted him and they both went to Red to ask for more time to prepare and train. Red rubbed his forehead a little and started thinking as if weighing up the consequences and the benefits and finally he came to a decision.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? sort of, kind of, maybe.<p>

and so enter the 'antagonists' if you want to call them that but who knows what kind of people they are, all we know is that they seem to have taken an intrest to Omega Squad.

And i apologize if it appears rushed, i am very bad at sorting out what i have to do and get distracted very easy. im just one of those people who get bored halfway through and bring up youtube to listen to a song which somehow gets turned into watching anime or a movie and i kinda wanted to get this out before new year

Thanks to Venrock the Supreme Overlord for the characters here is the bio for them

"Venrock Sharpshadow: Known as the guild master of the Zhraco Knights, he commands his force with Varsian Wraithfist as his right wing and Talscar  
>Shadowflare as his left wing. Venrock usually spends his days on Cradle training with his firearms and bombing offensives, but what he cares about is<br>not the Spiral Knights, but the danger that they could encounter...Venrock is not from Spiral HQ, but he is an outsider to the popular guilds but  
>he doesnt allow that to stop him from saving them from the danger that lies in the clockworks. He is mostly renowned as a Blademaster due to his intense<br>training in swordplay from his home planet, his friends like to chat to him and sometimes request his assistance, even if Venrock is hurt in battle, he  
>always lets out a motivating speech but then he is told to shut it by Varsian then he roars and bites back to pounce against his foes."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Side Note: this and the last chapter will seem rushed because a majority will be written around New Year. Also, when posting character suggestions please try to make it appear around the groups level and include armour and weapons instead of what there good, with that please enjoy the read.

"_Flashback"_

_Thoughts_

Story 0, chapter 3: The 'final' test

Red had made the decision to let them train a bit more before the final test, he decided that it would be more beneficial as they all get more crowns and it gives them more experience. "Hey Leo, when are you going to read that mail?" Oni questioned his neglect of some Intel received just after their first time through the depot, "I will get around to it, later maybe. C'mon it is time we did the test they give us to enter haven" He said then continuing up the steps.

The group made their way across the bridge, the gate to the test was in sight and a lone knight stood beside it. "Halt! I will need to see your identification as an official squad, sorry but its HQ's way of keeping 'rogue' knights from dragging poor rookies into the test to steal their money and heat." With this Red showed his shield. "You may go a word of warning though, you with just the sword may want to purchase some better armour and everyone appears to have gear except you." The Knight glared at Leo. "It's okay; I can take care of myself." Leo said ignoring the warning and remember what Red said at one point, _"Red approached him, having noticed he was about to purchase some armour, "Leo, you may want to save your money until we get to Haven, the gear here is poor and the reason we all bought some was because we have less knockback then you and you will be the closest to the enemies.", _with that the group entered the final test preparation area.

-Somewhere in haven-

"Boss the group has entered the testing ground." Varsian said, he had a small amount of excitement in his voice hoping to see a good show, "This is what we have been waiting for, they showed good performance in the several times they ran through the testing zone, Talscar pay attention to Oni and Red, Varsian pay attention to the other two and make your evaluations fair, these are rookies remember." Venrock verbalizing his orders "understood boss!" "Yes sir." Talscar said returning his attention to his monitors. _I hope they know what they're doing, I have been let down too many times by putting some hope in either a single knight or a group but they show only brute force and insanity under pressure from the enemy_

-The final test-

"Alright team; just imagine its basic training and keep cool." Red trying to remove any uneasy thoughts, from what they heard many squads and knights who had blazed the depot in less than five minutes had been defeated by Lumbers and some strange enemy at the end. They entered a large room with two switches and several jellies; they were used to them by now and defeated them in seconds. "Oni, would you mind activating the Switches for us, we could get hit by the spike trap surrounding them." And in a few seconds she had opened two doors to the left and the right of the room they were in, they decided that there would be a key on each path they would have to bring back to the gate ahead of them, they headed left first. The room was an 'S' shape with some switch gates that worked in a system where if one was up another would be down. "How are we meant to figure this darn puzzle out? Can't they just give us enemies to fight?" Lewis said, almost exactly at the time he finished some Jellies popped up "you had to open you your big mouth didn't you…" Oni muttered rubbing her forehead. It was a matter of seconds as they performed there chain of attacks and killed the slimes by knocking them all into each other at once. Red then asked Oni to open and close the gates while providing covering fire for them, they made their way through defeating more slimes until the last part, a Lumber and a strange butterfly appeared "Oni have you got data on that butterfly thing?" Red questioned, Oni just shrugged and began firing at the tree shaped robot, Red followed with more gunfire whilst Lewis and Leo provided there combo attack of Leo knocking the enemy into Lewis's bomb, "why isn't this thing dead yet?" Leo said hitting it again with the sword noticing it seemed somehow different from their past encounter with one. They noticed that every once in a while the butterfly with a blue aura seemed to dance around it and it would seem stronger than what the knocked it down to, "I think I got it." Red whispered to himself, "Oni, focus our attention on the butterfly, it's healing him!" Oni then turned the attention on then butterfly and defeated it faster than the jellies "That should do it, how did I not see that earlier…" _that could of ruined the mission if it had infinite health and red never realised what the butterfly was doing _Oni thought to herself, beating herself up a little over the matter. "Okay Leo, carry the key back to the gate." Red said pointing towards the way they came in, "why do I have to carry the key!" Leo protested, "Because, you run the fastest due to the lack of a secondary weapon and extra armour, now quit complaining and grab the key!" Lewis yelled.

Leo carried the key back to the gate and unlocked it, revealing the next gate behind it. "I guess we go the western route, remember to kill those butterfly things if we see another one again." Lewis said walking towards the gate. They continued along the narrow path until they reached a square room, a wave of jellies came at them, which were defeated in seconds and then a lumber and one of the odd butterflies with a the blue aura spawned in. "attack the healer first!" Oni shouted missing a few shots at the small enemy; however, it flew in the way of the others attacks and after being hit around a bit vanished in a puff of blue smoke. "Now that that's out of the way we can focus on the lumber. Hey, I just received Intel from spiral HQ!" Leo missed the lumber upon the seeing a message appear on his HUD. "Read it in a second rookie, a battle is no place to read mail!" Red said as he finished the lumber off "so what does it say because I can't be bothered reading mine." Leo then gave a puzzled look at Lewis who he didn't think would get the same mail, Red, noticing his puzzled expression then informed him "We all got one, spiral HQ messages are distributed out to the entire squad so as long as you're in one you will get Intel regarding encountered enemies, care to read it out?", Leo nodded and opened the mail and read it from his HUD "Enemy Intel received, your first enemies should be jellies, they deal piercing damage.", "umm Leo that's the wrong mail, that is the one you forgot to read from earlier…" Oni said, re-informing Leo on that he should have read it. "Gah, sorry Red, I will open the new one now…okay enemy data on a creature identified as a…silkwing? Am I reading that right?" Leo said thinking he had received some corrupted data, the enemies they had got Intel on so far all matched there description but silkwing sounded like the least threatening thing ever, but then again the others had silly names as well such as retrode and jelly. "Yeah, looks like we now know what the name of those things that heal the enemies, shouldn't they just give us a big list of enemies at the start though?" Lewis said, not full understanding why HQ didn't just send them all enemy data so they didn't need multiple messages. "Simple, there is no point in lowering morale by letting rookie knights know of some of the beasts out there or scaring anyone out of the clock works. Any way we should take these guys out whenever we get the chance and always make sure its first, it's annoying to know the enemy can nullify most damage and I think it would take longer to just over power the healing." Everyone was in agreement with Red. They continued along the path and avoided a row of spikes and after an encounter with more jellies and a few gun puppies along with more spike traps they reached the key room. "I'm guessing I'm carrying this one as well?" Leo shrugged and picked up the key, as he lifted it of its pedestal the door on the opposite end of the room opened into a corridor that spiralled back into the dungeon hub. "If this whole thing was the final test it should be called the final waste of time!" Lewis snorted at what he thought was a short dungeon not worthy of being called a test. Leo just opened the gate and shrugged.

They entered the room which had an information beacon, a locked gate and what looked like two floor switches. "Hmmm, Oni you and I should try stepping on to those tiles, I think it triggers some kind of mechanism…" they tried stepping on the switches but as soon as they stepped off them the gate ahead closed. "Hey Red, the information beacon says something about this statue…something about using it to weigh down the tiles for us." Leo then tried lifting a statue and dropped it onto the tile "well it weighs it down for us alright but there is only one…no man left behind before anyone suggests ditching someone in here!" Oni said as everyone cast shady, to say the least, glances at each other. "Hmm perhaps there is another statue somewhere?" Red said walking towards the entrance to the room. "Screw it, I will stay behind!" Lewis shouted and threw his sword at the nearby cracked wall which just fell into rubble and revealed another statue "What the…or I could just do that…" Lewis said rubbing his forehead, "what's going on- oh you found the statue!" Red said after hearing the commotion going on as he was about to go into the dungeon hub. Leo placed it onto the tile and they all went through the gate. They proceeded down some steps into a creepy area, there was bones scattered around the floor and oddly enough a nearly opaque purple mist crept along the floor "psst Leo, I got an idea, I need you to provide a distraction while I sneak around the corner." Leo nodded at Reds idea and pretended to stumble and fall, the loud noise nearly made Oni jump out her armour but she realised he fell and quickly helped him up, this was a good distraction as Lewis turned away to hide his chuckles and Oni was busy with Leo so Red snuck around the corner "hey where did Red go?" Oni's voice shook almost in fear "I-Is this the place all the other squads where wiped out...". "Hmm not scared are you?" Lewis almost teased. "BOO" Red jumped around the nearby corner with one of the corpse's skulls on his head making Oni fall over and Lewis jump behind Leo but he just laughed "Ha nice one Red!" Oni then just hit him over the head and Lewis did so to Red but hard enough to crack the skull and knock him over.

They were in the final area now, they could see part of the Exits copper coloured part pretty easily against the green-grey walls even though there was a divider separating it to an area of chests "Hey what's that weird pot thing?" Lewis said admiring the pots design. Leo then picked it up like the other pots that they saw in the depot "Ha, I will throw it at the enemies- GAH HOT" Leo threw it at a nearby wall and it burst into flames. "Wow, I bet that do some damage…Oni you have got the best aim I need you to throw it at the enemies." Red said as another one spawned. "Are you crazy that would melt my hand!" Oni protested, Red just answered "Not if you're fast enough, you could probably hold it for five seconds tops." With that they nodded and activated the wave of enemies but something was off, Leo charged at one of them but it was too fast and knocked Leo back "What the hell, Skeletons?" The enemy jumped on him as he stood up and Oni shot it off him. "Leo, get back!" Oni shouted and threw a pot into three of them sneaking up behind them but Leo was too dazed and got caught in the fire "Gah, Oni what the hell!" Oni just shrugged as four more crawled out the ground, "Lewis don't use the bombs, there patterns are too hard to predict and your current bomb has too small of a blast radius!" Red shouted noticing he was struggling to place bombs in their paths but Leo knocked two into his bomb range and it destroyed them, "Cheers for the backup Leo!" Lewis thanked Leo knocking them in. Oni threw another Fire pot into two of them that were bunched up, thankfully, not hitting any team mates in the process. Another five crawled out the ground and almost overwhelmed the group, but Oni managed to get them all caught in the explosion of another fire pot, knocking out Leo in the process but otherwise managed to force the zombie-skeleton like creatures back, she blasted one of them while Red and Lewis knocked out the other four taking two each. Oni then revived Leo apologizing multiple times for toasting him…twice. "Gah, it's okay, it's more or less my fault if anything I didn't move back in time and we were being overwhelmed you did what you had to do." Leo said trying to make her stop apologizing but she just blushed a bit in embarrassment at hurting a squad mate.

They reached the exit elevator and Red distributed the money, "we should all have around 1500 crowns now, we should be able to buy some tier-1 weaponry and armour with it." Red got a nod of approval towards the idea, but he secretly gave Leo a bit more, mainly because he had only a sword and basic armour while they had fencing jackets, hatchets, guns and all other types of armour and another is because he knows it would probably think it's cheaper to buy weapon and armour recipes, he always did have more of an interest in alchemy than the rest and usually recipes cost a bit less than the premade armour. They were now in the town of haven, it was a nice looking town with a fountain in the centre, and they saw the auction house just past it and went to it. Leo went to the recipe section and managed to get a sweet deal on a wolver coat and spiral scale helm and shield recipe as well as a thwack hammer and a bolted blade recipe, all of that cost him 1500 crowns but he managed to get a few materials, he knew he needed to find most so we only went for the ones that he knew people sold cheap like bronze bolts, sharp fangs and several beast scales, it was a basic start but now all he needed was the shards to create his gear. The premade armour the others went for did actually cost a fair amount and they all only managed to get a piece of armour and a weapon. Oni only got a Prismatech alchemer, Red purchased a skelly suit and mask because as he put it "the most popular sets are wolver and cobalt, skelly isn't that popular so it's cheaper!" and Lewis picked up a crystal bomb and a demo suit, the only one who had above 250 crowns left was Oni because she didn't bother with armour because the gunslinger armour was quite expensive.

-Meanwhile somewhere in Haven-

"Sir, Oni was a bit unstable when she was under pressure, she had good intentions and is an invaluable teammate but she needs to be more relaxed and lower her expectations, she tries to be to perfect. I feel like Red sensed it and tried to cheer her up a bit with a minor...prank... but that was only temporary, she is scarred of something..." Varsian said in deep contemplation "understood, your thoughts on the other two Talscar?" "Boss Leo gave a good show and knows when a teammate is struggling, he is a very good fighter and managed to do just fine even with a proto sword and lack of Armour, Lewis needs to be more supportive and less relaxed he doesn't interact and when he does he shouts, other than that his bombing skills are fine at his level, we all know earlier bombs are terrible with bad radius's and he pulled it of just fine and he actually said thanks for Leo's help, he can only improve from here." "hmm, i don't think there willing to split apart just to join us, i think we should test them in lock down, that should be a good test of there teamwork if they can set themselves up right but i think we should steer them towards the snarbolax-" "sir do you realize they are not yet ready for such a fight? the only one who has a minor chance is Red, Leo doesn't have anything nor does Oni and Lewis, it would be sending them to there deaths!"Varsian protested but Venrock jut smiled and said "i didn't say they would fight him now, i just said they should go to the first checkpoint and return, that should get them the items and Armour they need..."

* * *

><p>sorry this one took a bit longer and looks rushed, but i realized i wanted to get chapter 34 up before i got back to school, honestly i thought i had already done the uploading a while ago but oh well

yeah the equipment has changed: Oni now has a alchemer instead of a punch gun, Red's armour changed to the skelly set and now Lewis has two bombs, Leo is pretty much the same

the next (and final) chapter for this story is them exploring town and playing lock down


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: sorry for the late post, it's been hard to balance writing, revising, gaming and doing tests for the past month. Oh and as an extra thing can you post all grammar mistakes, my grammar does suck I do admit it and I want to know how to make it better.

Chapter 4: Exploring Haven

* * *

><p>-In the arcade-<p>

"Omega squad leader Red, reporting for duty sir!" Red saluted the higher ranked knight, the spiral knights organized there ranks based on their armour, Feron was wearing the Field marshal variant of the Azure Guardian set which instead of silver armour with red trim like the high ranking officers wore was dark grey with a white trim. "No need to be so formal, you only just got here from the rescue camp right?" Feron was the kind of knight with altogether trustworthy characteristics, most of the younger knights did look up to his friendliness and how willing he was to help them improve, "If you say so Feron and yes me and my squad mates only just arrived about twenty to thirty minutes ago." "Alright, I will get our chief geo knight to send out a message to your squad about the minerals and after that you can get started." "Why are we collecting these weird crystals anyway?" Red was unsure as to why a bunch of pretty coloured rocks affected them. "Three reasons, the first being that they have the power to influence the clockworks layouts, we still don't exactly know how that works yet, the second being that they have certain…qualities we need to repair the skylark, the third is that at the centre of this whole planet mechanism is a core, the core has immense power and-" Red managed to read his mind and understood completely what the big picture was "if we can somehow harness the vast amount of power the core has then we can escape from this planet!" with that Feron nodded. "But don't think you have to do this straight away, you probably would of trouble against snarbolax." Feron said pointing out the fact that all of his squad had very basic equipment. "Here in haven we have an advanced training hall, it teaches you a bit more about what you could expect inside the clockworks, we also have a couple of basic armour and recipe merchants and I'm pretty sure you know about the auction house by now. Anyway, I have taken a bit too much of your time, I would recommend you pick up more of the basics from the advanced training hall, play a level one lockdown or just see what you can by doing the first few clockwork floors." Red nodded and took his leave to gather Omega squad.

-The bazaar-

"Hey Oni, can I ask you something?" Leo tapped Oni's shoulder attempting to get her attention "hmm, yes what's wrong?" "Why do the merchants sell their stuff for like 3000 C? The recipes are like 500 and are much cheaper to make…" Oni just shrugged and went down to the lower traders who sold standard issue knight gear. Lewis was already there checking the token items and the gear recipes, the building was square in shape and had two counters both with a knight behind them, one of the counters had a female knight that was wearing a special cobalt helm known has the 'F variant' and the over had some red spiral plate. "Hey Kozma, why don't you sell armour, you would think that selling just recipes wouldn't attract enough people?" Kozma blushed a bit in embarrassment as she replied "Uhhm, well…you see all the armour kind of… fell into the clockwork pits when the skylark crashed… b-but Brinks sells the strange gear we found on the planet" the shy knight just bowed and apologized when Brinks stepped in "Oi, Kozma, this guy given you trouble?" Brinks stepped in between them and glared at Lewis. "Uh…no Brinks he isn't giving me trouble…" Brinks made an 'I have my eye on you' notion and walked back into the storeroom, Lewis shrugged and walked away before bumping into Leo, "Gah, sorry Lewis should have been watching were I was walking!" just as Lewis was about to reply they received an email from Red. Oni volunteered to read it; "Hey, can you guys meet me at the fountain? I got some ways we can start up as well as get some better gear." They nodded and walked out the building.

Red gathered them at the fountain, "Okay we have three choices, we can go do more training, go do more floors in the clockworks or play some lockdown, My suggestion is we go to the training hall first to learn some of the more 'advanced' stuff then pick the other two." Oni agreed saying it's never too bad to be unprepared, Lewis wanted to practice his bombing in there but Leo saw no point in the matter, but being outnumbered of course meant he had to go training with them. The interior of the Hall was dark and rather gloomy; to accompany this atmosphere there was an extremely dull and bored looking receptionist at the counter, "uhhm, hello…" Oni said trying to get the attention of the clerk, "Hey she was talking to you!" Lewis Shouted, making the receptionist jump a bit, "What, oh right sure, just go in…" she responded in a uninterested hick like tone. The where a few knights messing with the bots that were part of the blocking tutorial, some knights used it just to improve their hit and run tactics or test weapons but it never really suited its purpose. They decided that since people were just messing with the north - eastern parts to just keep west. The was a few knights just talking near the healing tutorial but again that seemed to never used for its purpose so the headed to the vial section, but the was a knight firing an auto gun at the training bots so they only could read what vials did from the monitor on the left, "Some training hall this is, it's a dump full of rogues and maniacs!" Leo shouted as they walked towards the exit, "well that isn't entirely true…we learned about vials," Oni said in its defence, to which Red added "Yeah, if we hadn't learned now you probably would of drank one later!" To which he, Lewis and Oni chuckled to. "Yeah Leo he has a point only you would be dumb enough to do that!" Lewis said doubling over with laughter "Actually…I was talking about you Lewis…" an awkward silence came over them until Leo and Oni chuckled at his slowly going red face.

"Okay, should we play a game of lockdown then?" Red asked as they approached the Squad sign up counter which was just to the right of the fountain. Unlike the Hall's receptionist, "Yeah lets go kick some-", "but uhhm how do we sign up and play?" Leo said he was interrupted by Oni. "Simple, they get 16 people and split them into two teams them depending on whether they are in a squad or not together and then pit them against the other team. Since we are new we probably should switch out gear two our basic gear." "Hey why do we have to do that?" "Because, lockdown is split into three tiers, with your current gear you wouldn't be let into a tier one game and your friend with the recipes can't come into a Tier two game." The receptionist said, answering Lewis's question. They re-equipped there proto-gear and Items from the 'final test' and signed up. They were lead into the lobby and given the green holographic-tags (or holotags for short) creating a green aura around them. After reading the rules, objectives and given guidelines they were then distributed their classes, Oni and Red were given the guardian class which was in charge of healing the team and having the most health also accompanied by a very large shield, Leo was given the striker class which was all about speed but had little health and finally Lewis was given the recon class which could turn invisible and he could charge his bombs and use them as traps. The other people on their team consisted of three strikers and a guardian, the mavericks were just rookies but the guardian looked very experienced, they saw a combuster blade and the gun that looked like the one that the guy in the vial section of the training area they assumed they were his, he had a very piercing gaze and at the same time a very trustworthy gaze. The whole enemy team where strikers meaning they probably just wanted to run around swinging there proto swords. "Excuse me Sirs and Ma'am" The Man with the piercing gaze spoke in a somewhat fast but chirpy voice "Names Lazorboy, nice to meet ya', now I think we should revise strategy, Ma'am and Mr Red you're in charge of healing, Strikers your plan is to –blah, blah, blah-"the entire team gave him an odd luck while Oni looked like she understood every word his voice picked up so much speed it seemed that even slowing down time wouldn't make it any more audible, Luckily he came to a halt when he realised everyone was looking at him. "Something on my face?" he said as Leo suppressed his laughter a little a bit "no, no, it's just you were talking so fast it became so hard to hear you, we hear your name was Lazorboy though but I think we should shorten it a little, how about Laz?" Red said somehow managing to find words and keep calm as Lewis and Leo just looked at him, shocked at how fast he picked up speed and began talking as if it was normal. "Yeah, Yeah, that's fine mister…" "Ah Right where my manners, Laz this is Leo, Oni and Lewis." Red Said whilst pointing to them as he said there names, "Wait but what's your name Mr Red?" Laz Said once again picking up speed. "Uhhm…Red is my name..." Red said, while pointing at himself, _why do people always make that mistake then give me a weird look _he then thought to himself "O-Oh right hehe sorry will red just do? Really sorry about –Blah, Blah, Blah-" Laz had once again picked up a lot of speed and that fast talking got him another odd look and a laugh from Leo. "Laz you may want to watch the speed you talk at…" Leo said. "Ah, Right I will pause for a sec sometimes to make sure then…" Laz said rubbing the back of his helmet "So who are the other guys?" Red said as he strolled up to the others who seemed to be a miniature squad/guild of there on, it had a Dual-Wielder, a Soldier and a Bombardier which were new classes still only in testing stages. "Oh pay no mind to us Red. Me the Boss and Ta-" The taller man elbowed him in the chest to keep him quite then spoke in a much deeper voice than him, "What my friend here means to say is were just looking to have some fun and see some skills from you." as he finished speaking the gate opened leading to their pre-game room, the tall man picked up his four guns and the shorter man stopped juggling bombs. The middle sized man got up holding two proto blades and walked towards Leo "…disregard our test items; hope you play a good game out there…" with that he walked through the gate.

-Lockdown Match: Forest ruins map-

"Okay guys here are your plans, Oni you're with Leo and Red you go with Lewis… I've played like a million of these to know what I'm doing but I will revive you when I can!" Laz then picked up his sword and ran towards the gate before rushing back, "oh yeah, basically all you got to do is…capture objectives while eliminating opponents." Then ran off again, Leo took off without a word after them so Oni and Red just paired up because Lewis was still trying to learn how to activate his invisibility, "yes I got it switched on…wait…how do I turn it off?". Leo was dashing around the map; it all felt like one big roller-coaster ride, until the boost gauge ran out and he came to a grinding halt forcing him to trip over, "Gah, damn guess it's not unlimited-"he jumped back just in time as a hatchet was smashed into the floor creating a small crater, Leo dodged a few more slashed but got hit by a bullet, normally this wouldn't be a problem but strikers have insanely low health so even though it was a weak shot it still pushed him back into a retreat. His boost meter ran out just as he got back to the others who were in their own fire fight, they were winning in score thanks to the other three who were capturing points and making short work of anyone nearby. "Leo duck!" Oni shouted seeing someone fire off a couple of punch gun rounds; they were slow moving shells so he had just enough time to react. Oni returned fire knocking down someone in the process, the rest were pinned in cover so Red flanked them with Lewis, "Lewis, prepare a bomb and stun them, I will move in to finish them." Lewis snuck around the back where three strikers were ducking behind a fallen pillar charged up his static flashed before placing it on top of them then retreating into the recon cloak, the sonar jammed there shields and the electricity shocked them. Red took his chance and moved in knocking all of them down in one swing "good job Lewis." Leo then speeded off again to a point captured by the enemy, what he didn't know was that there was an ambush waiting for him, "it's…too quite…" He said before he got shot several times in the back, "what the…damn" he fell to the floor, his vision got blurry but he could just make out a speeding object heading straight for him, "Leo! You alright, almost lost ya!" Laz's voice sounded a mile way but he revived him either way, "thanks, guess I owe you" Leo got up and then, "Leo get down!" Laz pushed Leo over taking a shot to the face from a pummel gun, the damage did as it said on the tin (which was quite ironic because the gun looked like it was made from tin) and pummelled him onto the floor. Leo got up and immediately sprinted for the source of gunfire, the gunner noticed Leo running at him and in panic tried to shoot him, his fear made his aim unsteady so the bullets curved right around Leo. "You are so dead!" Leo Shouted then swung his blade across his face, cutting him down. Luckily since it was just a game, Laz spawned in the preparation room and picked up the guardian class mod. The other three they met earlier (which if it wasn't obvious by one saying "boss" it's Talscar, Varsian and Venrock) where doing just fine, the only problem they had was they had to make a trip back to the preparation area to heal. Oni, Red and Lewis on the other hand were not doing so good, they were defending a capture point against some strikers who kept charging and retreating, " Leo want me to plant a bomb near them?" Lewis asked holding a charged static flash ready, "no, it's too risky. Damn here they come again!" five strikers charged in, two were taken out by Lewis's static flash, but the other three quickly over powered him, one of them just lunged at Oni and smashed her with the hatchet into a wall, her shield wasn't strong enough to take the push so its barrier shattered against the force of it, a bit stunned she didn't have enough time to even see him raise the blade and before she knew it the cold iron blade smashed her into the air a meter before she landed with a -thud-. Red was busy fending off the other two, "Oni no!" it was for a split second but he let his guard down getting hit from all angles. Lewis could only run but after getting a few shots in the back all he could see was the floor coming to his face. Laz, ran over to the place where they all got knocked down and revived them all, it took a lot of his health, "Don't worry about me, get out there and finish the mat-" he fell down to the floor the striker with the hatchet hacked him down in one slice. "He wasn't kidding when he said he loved playing medic…" Oni said pinning the striker who knocked him to his last life and they couldn't revive him because they all had a miniscule amount of health as well. "Well you did look like you understood his fast dialect" Red said distracting the striker while Lewis snuck around "This is payback for Laz!" Lewis said practically shoving a bomb down the striker's throat.

"Seems the others know what they're doing sir…" Talscar said taking a glimpse over some barriers at the others, "Yeah well we haven't lost a life yet, right boss?" Varsian said preparing two bombs while running out the barrier to the first base which was under attack by two of the pink team. "He has a point Talscar, Let's move!" Venrock said running after Varsian. Venrock distracted the two pinks and kept dealing quick attacks in when he could but kept them centred on them as Varsian planted two static flashes on them. It exploded resulting in them being stunned; Talscar quickly fired a couple rounds of his machine gun for added effect. "You know Talscar; you never explained how you can make rifle or a machine gun…" Venrock questioned to which he answered "Simple, you combine guns together to make them a sniper rifle, an assault rifle or more uncommonly a light machine gun, it's the slow shot weapons like the punch gun and Magnus for a the sniper, semi-auto guns like the proto-gun and alchemers for an assault rifle and the reason the machine gun is so uncommon is because not many people like the auto gun upgrades…" Venrock gave a nod as the receptionist's voice played though the loud speaker, "Green team has won, the final score was 200-50 and please make your way back to your preparation area's to receive your rewards now!" Varsian started juggling his bombs like he was earlier "so do you think these new classes are any good? I didn't really like mine; sure getting to charge to bombs at once is nice and all but setting traps and sneaking around is way more fun and helpful, what do you think boss?" "Dual-wielding…I can hold a gun and a sword if I want at the cost of my shield…to my sword I owe my glory but my shield I owe my life, but I think its decent for keeping the enemy pinned as you make an advance…your thoughts Talscar?" the taller man just contemplated for a second before saying "Sorry sir, I feel my test class is sub-par, a light-machine gun and sniper rifle on certain maps will be very overpowered snipers can camp just outside the barrier and run back in to switch weapons every time someone gets close…sorry if you expected me to fully suggest it" Talscar bowed his head in apology "do not worry Talscar, I think all our classes were not that good, what about your second objective?" "Hmm, Ah yes, observing them, they certainly show affection to their comrades and each other…still quite new to the whole knight thing though…" with that everyone collected there crowns and tokens and went out.

-Haven-

"You did some good work out there Laz; don't overexert yourself on reviving everyone though!" Red said this even though he knew Laz was a higher rank, mainly because of the Combuster blade he had. "Hehe, old habits never die, by the way what are you guys doing next –blah, blah, blah-"Leo, again, chuckled at his increase in speed. "We might follow your advice and start trying to get money and materials, thank you for helping us oh and uhhm I think you may want to repeat that for the guys…" Oni said smiling, "wait, Oni can understand that random gibberish?" Lewis said, the first time he thought she may have just guessed but this time there was no doubt, she fully understood the elder knight's extremely fast dialect. "Ah sorry, I was saying you should do…the first three floors and get some money and materials for… your recipes and armour before fighting snarbolax."

They added Laz to their Knight roster so when they wanted to play a friendly match or something they could call him.

"Well guess that's goodbye for now folks…see you around!" Laz said high fiving Leo and fist bumping Lewis. With that he went on his way leaving the others to plan for their next upcoming adventure

-End Story 0-

* * *

><p>And so that concludes my first fanfic, if there are any grammar mistakes then please point them out so I can fix them.<p>

To go into a bit of character 'design' Leo and Oni were my only planned characters, Leo is kind of modelled after my play style, melee I mean. Oni is based a little bit off Konoko from the game Oni because she uses guns and I needed a gun user. Red is a primary colour….that's right I ran out of name ideas for some odd reason and because a friend of mine prefers Red team over Blue team, as a bit of a reference. Lewis is based off a friend in real life; the name I mean, his personality is nowhere near his.

Thanks to Venrock and Lazorboy for their characters and reviews

Lazorboy: Always looking for the best gun to complment his Acheron, he suprisingly only has access to tier 2 levels (he saves a lot). He's a bit of a medic (by "a bit", I mean a lot) so most of the time he is making sure that the people he explores with doesn't die, when he's not making sure hes hacking away at his enemies (or shooting at them). A bit high-strung & has a tendency to talk really fast (its funny hearing him how fast he can talk). Hes a bit of a loner but he can lead, very well infact, but not enough to win pvp everytime. A sword/gunslinger hybird so he can hold his own but he won't dominate.

Gear

Sword: Combuster

Gun: Autogun

Bomb(when availble): Blast Bomb

Shield: Defender

Armour: Spiral Demo Suit

Helmet: Solid Cobalt Helm with a santy sallet on to

As for another spiral knights story it may be a while, a friend of mine recently suggested I could make some good gears of war or halo fan fiction so I may do that and I may do the odd anime related story, either way I may upload another story at some point.

And if you want to make your own spiral knights fan fiction feel free to use my character and please offer any criticism in a civilised manner

Oh and a last minute thing, my spiral knights name is Tatsuya-Katsu

add me on that and if you really feel like it you can add me on steam to, i dont have many games as im still primarily a console gamer, on steam all i really play is killing floor, spiral knights and serious sam 3. my steam name is Jack-Frost (although contemplating on changing it to Pyro-Jack)

UPDATE: i wont be able to post any work until the sumer holidays, mainly because i have alot of important exams coming up.

And because it was asked for, my equipment:

Sword: Avenger, Hunting Blade, Nightblade

Gun: Volt Driver

Bomb: Plasma Capacitor, Static Flash

Armor: Silvermail and Ash tail Coat

Shield: Wise Owlite, Scarlet Shield

Trinket: Tri-Heart Pendant

I also wear the Metal sonic Helmet, and the reason for all my different gear tiers is because i cant do PvP Tier 3 when everyone has 5* gear and i have 4*


End file.
